


Shine

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The tiniest of smiles on her face.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 13, 2018- "toward the sun, you arch and bloom"

Ryoma was never surprised to find Corrin like this, asleep on a thin blanket on the floor, bathed in warm sunlight and with the tiniest of smiles on her face. 

The more he heard of her life in Nohr, the less he thought it was truly some horrible thing. She'd been loved, no doubt, and she'd been cared for and taught well. 

Yet there had been something, at first, unpolished and dim and lacking. Ryoma didn't know the word for it, but he saw it. And he watched, with love, as Corrin broke through it. 

Here in Hoshido, she shone.


End file.
